


The Bargain

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Deirdre Hughes</p><p>A different interpretation of how "Blake" came about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
> Previously published in the newsletter of a Paul Darrow fan club. Previously archived at Hammer to Fall.

"You think you are my prisoner," Commissioner Sleer purred to the man seated across from her in a red leather chair, "but in fact, you are my honored guest." She smiled sweetly into a mask of anger.

"Guests come of their own free will," Avon snarled. His vision was a tunnel, seeing only the woman-creature in the sleek black gown, her hair clipped close, like fur.

"You are mine, for this short while," she replied triumphantly, "and it is for me to decide what you are. Lieutenant, bring us Monacan liqueur." The stiff figure behind her exited to fetch the drinks. "You see, Avon, I have only a friendly request for you. Once you've found the clone, I want you to tell me. There could be...rewards."

Coldness seeped in around the edges of Avon's brain. "Death being one of them."

"Oh, no, Avon, you misjudge me." The feral scarlet smile again. "I have always thought we could be satisfying...playmates."

Avon lowered his voice conspiratorially. "And what would you do with Blake's clone? Is he to be your 'playmate' as well? What value do you place on him?"

"So many questions. It wouldn't matter to you, you know. I would keep you safe and in a state of luxury."

"You might."

"I would. Only give me the clone."

"Why?!" he demanded.

Servalan sighed delicately and said in an offhand tone, "There are those who believe that Blake lives yet. The clone must die."

Avon's smile was dark as a pit. "Then I agree."

Servalan masked her shock by lowering her gilded eyelashes. "Oh, really."

"Yes." All the fever of madness was in his voice as he continued, "Such an impostor must not live." He smiled. "It's a bargain."


End file.
